La Diamante que fue demasiado lejos
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Tras años de lucha Steven decide darle un fin a la guerra aunque el que lo haga pueda ser su perdición. Nota: Adaptación de "The Batman who laughs", créditos de la historia a sus respectivos autores. Steven Universe no me pertenece le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar.


" _Se que estas asustada, no tienes que ocultarlo. Puedo verte temblar, no sabes porque te traje aquí pero sabes que la respuesta no es buena y tienes razón no lo es. Realmente creíste que tenías todo controlado, que sabías como terminaría esta historia, el creer que podemos superar nuestros oscuros momentos ¡Ya no más! Hay momentos de esperanza pero todos son engañosos y es lo que lo hace tan aterrador porque a pesar de luchar y creer que ganaron termina habiendo algo totalmente inesperado, luego de eso… no puedes saber lo que sucedera después."_

…

 _ **En homeworld hace muchos años …**_

Steven el líder de la rebelión logro destruir a Yellow y Blue Diamond, ahora iba por la ultima Diamante, muchas gemas del planeta madre se habían unido a su causa por lo que no fue díficil infiltrarse en el palanquín de White Diamond.

Aunque no todo era bueno Steven estaba siendo sometido por la Diamante, en el aire había muchas sustancias que estaban afectando su mente, dejandolo desorientado, apenas se mantenía despierto.

—Tenemos que evolucionar rápido o no tendremos oportunidad — Habló la diamante, fue demasiado lejos. — Tengo que existir Rose y voy a contar la historia de como acabe con la rebelión, tengo que contar los malditos hechos —

Las off colors de repente entran al palanquín para ayudar a su líder pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo White Diamond usa su canto y en cuestion de segundos se convirtieron en gemas corruptas, la Diamante sonreía victoriosa, más gemas de la rebelión empezaron a entrar con la intención de destruirla, cientas de gemas se le acercaban.

—¡Todas vengan! — En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas aquellas gemas fueron destruidas.

Mientras que Steven que se mantenía viendo sin poder hacer mucho, se harto de esto y fue consumido por su ira, deja de lado lo debil que estaba y tomo una espada que permanecía en el suelo mientras le decía a White Diamond que se detuviera sin embargo ella respondio que continuara y que nunca se detendra.

—¡Eres debíl niño! todo tu ejercito lo es, cuando comprenderas que no les importas, si les importaras ellas hubieran destruido a las otras Diamantes para que no cargaras con tanta culpa — Steven intentaba atacarla pero White los esquivaba con facilidad. — ¡Seremos tu y yo por siempre!

—¡DETENTE! —El híbrido logra acertar su espada contra la gema de la Diamante, la había destruido. Pero al hacerlo una sustancia emergía mientras que poco a poco su forma física se desvanecía. —Detente…

 _ **2 días después de lo sucedido…**_

—Había muchas sustancias Garnet… al principio creí que las sustancias me comían desde dentro y tal ves era así, eso fue lo que me hizo ir tan lejos…

—¿Estas bien? — Garnet se escuchaba preocupada, tenía motivos para estarlo puesto que Steven había pasado por mucho en los ultimos meses, demasiado para cualquiera sea humano o gema. También le preocupaba el futuro puesto que era incierto, no sabía como terminaría esto, tenía un mal presentimiento pero intentaba ser optimista.

—Si, tal ves solo era una especie de veneno, en todo caso creo que logre eliminarlo con la ayuda de Peridot

—Eso es todo lo que quería oir… recuerda si sientes que las cosas se salen de control sabes que puedes contar conmigo

—Lo se …— Steven observo el Kindergarden donde mantenían a todas las gemas corruptas —No pueden ser salvadas Garnet, ya lo hemos intentado todo, yo he intentado todo… Perla trato de hablar con una y esta intento destruirla, no hay nada que podamos hacer…

 _ **Granero DeMayo 1 semana después de que termino la guerra**_

Peridot, Lapis y Connie se habían reunido por petición de Steven, les parecia sospechoso ya que Steven intetaba evitarlas luego de que acabo la guerra. Cuando vieron a Steven llegar Connie fue la primera en hablar.

—Steven me alegra que ya no nos evites pero algo te esta pasando, hablanos Steven, somos tus amigas — El híbrido suspiro, se sento en el piso mientras que sus amigas se acercaban preocupadas.

—Tienes razón Connie, lo estuve ocultando pero es inevitable … cuando destruí a White Diamond fui infectado con una rara toxina, permanecia en la forma física de ella a menos que…

—… que la destruyeran — Dice Peridot

—Si… era suficiente como para infectar a una persona, la más cercana… no estoy seguro de que hará pero creo que afectara mi mente y la hara como la de ella, si la toxina no es liberada entonces yo… ya entiendo, este era su deseo, fue muy astuta… quien la destruyera se convirtiera en ella…

—¿Se lo has dicho a alguien más? — Preguntó Lapis notablemente preocupada

—No, lo confirme hace poco y por eso las llamé — Se levanto de donde estaba y les dio la espalda.

—Steven no lucharemos contra ti, encontraremos una forma — Connie se acerco a él.

—Necesitos decirle a las demás — Ahora habló Peridot que se acercaba junto con Lapis.

—¡No! ¡No funcionara! — El híbrido se empezó a alejar de ellas.

—Somos las Crystalm Gems, nadie descansara hasta que estes bien

—No entienden… es uno de sus juegos, el ultimo — Steven apreto sus puños con fuerza y angustia.

—Estamos preparadas para esto, todas hemos sido lastimadas por las Diamantes — Decía Connie.

—Lo se… Por eso las traje aquí —Steven se encojio de hombros mientras que Connie le decia que lo iban a ayudar — No… no ayuda… los traje porque ustedes tres notarian algo malo en mi antes que cualquiera, lo siento pero no puedo permitirlo.

—Steven ¿Qué estas- qué estas diciendo? —

No era algo para lo que estuvieran preparadas, el híbrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco una espada y destruyo las gemas de sus amigas como corto el cuello de la humana.

Luego de ese incidente Steven se encontraba en el Templo de Cristal.

Garnet, Amatista y Perla habían sido derrotadas todas había caído por su mano, libero a las gemas corruptas sumando sus ataques, mientras que otro puñado de gemas corruptas destrozaban Beach City.

Quien apenas lograba mantenerse de pie era Garnet que tenía una de las gemas de sus manos agrieta, la fusion estaba muy debil. —Los demás veran lo que eres ¡Pelearan!

—Eso espero, no tendría sentido si no lo hacen — Perla y Amatista intentan levantarse mientras que Steven las ve con una sonrisa. —Adelante, hazlo Garnet, diles que todo estara bien ¡Que los buenos siempre ganan!

—No cedere, no les mentire a mis amigas — Steven saco una gema con un corte hexagonal.

—Esta gema tiene el poder de controlar la mente, la probe en el alcalde Dewey y torturo a su familia antes de asesinarla

—¡No tienes que hacer esto! — Gritaba Perla.

—Lo se, ahora Garnet atrapala — Mientras Garnet destuía a sus amigas Steven miraba la escena con una sonrisa victoriosa.

…

" _No importaba contra que peleara, ejercitos de humanos, gemas, eran solo problemas que resolver, uno por uno, hasta que el mundo eran cenizas bajo mis pies. Me sentí bien, había cumplido mi mayor proposito pero solo era el comienzo, había muchos mundos por gobernar, muchas razas por hundir en la oscuridad._

 _Creo que Steven entendio en un punto a las Diamantes aunque no por completo, en ese aspecto su mente era cerrada pero vio potencial, sabía que lo humanos tenían que cambiar, evolucionar a algo nuevo, él solía llamarme tirana porque no entendia que gobernar un mundo en oscuridad es lo que hace un líder, es alguien poderoso y más valioso que el resto, puedes hacer lo que sea y eso es lo tenebroso ¿verdad? No importa cuantos futuros veas porque en todos yo terminare ganando."_

Decía Steven a Sapphire que formaba parte de una fusión o lo era antes de que Ruby fuera destruida. Tenía una venda en sus ojos y estaba encadenada, le era imposible escapar y si lo hacia no importaba ya que el nuevo tirano siempre estaba un paso delante de ella.

—Casi todas las gemas de la rebelión estan casi destruidas, los humanos son incapaces de hacer algo, quieres verlo ¿cierto? — Steven retira la venda de los ojos de Sapphire quien estaba aterrada — Pesadillas… al final terminamos siendo lo más cercanos a ellas.

" _¿Cómo gane? Fácil, al principio tenía la suficiente capacidad de hacer esto pero estaba atrapado en una guerra imposible de ganar, mi mayor obstaculo fue mi moral aunque de todas formas la victoria es mía y esto solo demuestra que…"_

 _Los buenos no siempre ganan._


End file.
